Hatred 1
Hey, guys! You may recognize me from EVERYBODY SHIP NOW!, a fanfiction I made. Well, I'M MAKING A SHIPPING MOVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! (p.s. This is the shipping movie.) List of Appearing Characters Clay+Peril Riptide+Tsunami Deathbringer+Glory Starflight+Fatespeaker Sunny(loner) Jambu(looking for a friend) Anemone+Reed(but Reed's coming later) Auklet(only here because she's jealous that her sisters get to come) Random IceWing in the corner sulking(What's his problem?) Moon+EVERY DRAGON IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! (Oh yeah, and there is a whole bunch more that I forgot to list.) Scene 1 Peril, in her opinion, thought the palace/hotel/motel/lodge thingy looked sorta creepy. "Come on, Peril, come in! I've been here before, it's super fun." Clay told her. But Peril still didn't want to go in. But Clay was going in... Peril mentally flipped a coin and walked up the stairs, only stopping to look at the sign that was hanging high above her. She shrugged and walked in. Scene 2 (a longer scene) (wooooo we going back in time) Tsunami signed Riptide's name, then her name, then Anemone's name on the entrance. "Hey! Tsunny!" Tsunami turned around to see Auklet bounding through the doors. "Sign me!" Anemone shrugged at Tsunami. (Man, there's been a lot of shrugging. I'll try to stop.) "Dragonets are free pay, Tsunami. Besides, I can take care of her." Tsunami grumbled, then signed Auklet's name, with Anemone watching closely to see if Tsunami wasn't playing any jokes. Riptide was getting some refreshments at the refreshments table.(Sorry, it's just so fun to type refreshments.) So none of the SeaWings saw Peril getting dangerously close to Auklet. 'Scene 3' (back in time some more my little friends) (Ohmigosh Qibli that isn't even fair) (QIBLI IF YOU DO ONE MORE PRANK I'M SHIPPING YOU WITH WINTER AND I'M NOT EVEN JOKING) Qibli checked his watch. Good. He still had 2 hours left. "Let's see... Edited the sign, switched the labels for lemonade and MudWing Mead, put love potion in all the foods. Now I just need the traps." Qibli smirked and rushed downstairs. 1 hour and 45 minutes later Qibli had just finished installing the invisible grabber arm in the fountain when he heard the doorbell ring. Careful not to be seen, he opened the door and caught a glimpse of Jambu. He invited him in, then saw two dragons flying into view. For a better look, he propped the door open. Oh, no. This could get dangerous. Qibli slinked into the corner as Moon and Winter walked in. Scene 4 (Hey Winter, don't look now, but Anemone's staring at you weird.) Winter walked in, looking around. He saw Jambu eating mangoes, and Qibli shredding a streamer. "What?" Winter asked Qibli as Moon grabbed an orange and centered her focus on a space right between the closed door and the open door. "Did the streamers dislike you on Facebook or something?" "Nah. They just don't go with the mood." Qibli responded. Winter was going to say something, but a SPLAT and a WHACK interrupted him. Winter did a slow three sixty, taking it all in Sight one: Qibli pointing at him. Sight two: Jambu pointing at Moon. Sight three: Moon pointing up. Sight four: Fate speaker with an orange mark on her. Sight five: Starflight Laughing, rolling on the floor. Everybody started giggling as Fatespeaker washed herself off with a napkin. Scene 5 (fast-forward this part’s boring) Sunny was mad. For good reason. Starflight was being a two-timing swine again! He said he would go to the party with her, but that was just him lying like he always does! Sunny knew just the dragons to go to. 3 minutes later “There you guys are,” Sunny panted. “I’ve been looking all over for you.” “What for?” Asked Deathbringer, Glory and Jambu simultaneously. “I just need you guys to cause a diversion.” “Sweet.” Deathbringer said. He grabbed a banana from behind him and threw it as hard as he could, hitting Reed in the shoulder. As Reed whirled around to see what hit him and who hit him, Deathbringer let out a volley of a strange assortment of fruits, hitting Riptide, Clay, and Tsunami. Glory followed suit and flinged desserts as if she was playing hot potato. Jambu did a sick backflip into a fountain, and chaos broke out. 5 minutes later Sunny crashed into Starflight, knocking his glasses askew and breaking his smartphone. She wriggled into the shadows, trying to make herself not as visible (even though Starflight’s vision is 50/200 when not wearing glasses). Fatespeaker came rushing and saw Starflight’s broken glasses and smartphone. She saw Starflight pinning Sunny down, and wrenched him off her. After listening to a long argue between Starflight and Fatespeaker, Sunny walked out of the lodge, her head high. And she was the only one in all of Pyrrhia who knew exactly why Starspeaker had gone down. Scene 6 (Anemone, you were supposed to be watching her) Auklet was entranced by it. She didn’t understand why dragons had to be over 20 to drink something that smelled so… wonderful. She lingered closer to the refreshments. She was so entranced she didn’t see Deathbringer throwing the banana and didn’t hear Reed give a startled yelp. The entrancing golden-brown color brought her in closer. It was almost like the scales of Sora. Auklet shook her head hard. She didn’t have a crush on Sora. The only one for her was Jambu. Credits First, to Socrates the MudWing, who I might have stolen some ideas from. Second, to Mrs. Sutherland, because if you didn't write the Wings Of Fire series, I would not be able to write this. And last but definitely not least, Baconpony, for promptly screaming at me to write more episodes. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance)